La Boda de Gohan
by MonkaYazar
Summary: El pobre Gohan tiene que organizar su boda con Videl,¿a quien invitaran? ¿como se sentaran? ¿cuanta comida pedirán para el,los invitados y en especial los  sayayin? y miles de dudas mas que el pobre debera resolver para nuestra diversión .
1. Ayuda para un sayayin

Hola, buenos días, tardes, noche o cual sea el momento en que lean esta historia!

**Descripción**: Gohan tiene que organizar su boda, ¿a quien invitaran? ¿Como se sentaran? ¿Cuanta comida pedirán para la familia sayayin? y miles de dudas más que el pobre Gohan tendrá el deber de resolver para nuestra diversión.

**Declaración:**Es mas que obvio que Dragón Ball y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>La Boda de Gohan<strong>

**Capitulo 1: ¡Ayuda para un Sayayin!**

Pov Gohan

Era un día de pleno verano, y me encontraba en mi habitación, hace apenas una media hora habíamos almorzado en familia como acostumbrábamos, Mama estaba limpiando los platos, papa estaba sentando en el sofá de la entrada descansando y Goten jugaba con unos soldados, que habían sido obsequiados por Trunks. Todo Parecía ir en su curso normal, pero yo… yo….

Nunca había estado tan nervioso en mi vida, y considerando que me había enfrentado a villanos fuertes, eso era decir mucho. Ya faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Videl y sabia que tenia que proponérselo ese día, pero como lo hacia.

—**Piensa Gohan—,** me decía a mi mismo, siempre que tenía problemas en los estudios del colegio, hacia una lista de las posibles soluciones, así que hice una lista de hombres que conocía. Ellos debían de haber pasado por lo mismo, después de todo. Así que saque un papel y un lápiz del escritorio que tengo en mi habitación. — ¡Aquí vamos! — dije mientras me estiraba un poco.

"_**Papa: **__Bueno, papa era un buen hombre, nunca ha engañado a mama o algo por el estilo. Pero estoy hablando con un hombre que pensaba que matrimonio era comida, así que esta descartado._

_**Sr. Piccolo: **Es el ¿hombre? Más cercano que tengo después de papa, pero es una especie de ermitaño extraterrestre asexuado, así que no creo que tenga mucha experiencia._

_**Vegeta: **Lo descartaría de inmediato ya que creo que si le pido ayuda moriré en el intento. Y aparte nunca se ha casado. (Bueno por al menos tengo una escusa para no preguntarle)._

_**Yamsha: **Es un mujeriego y no le e visto con pareja desde…. ¿Bulma?_

_**Krilin:** Esta casado, tiene un hija y su esposa tiene carácter y…"_

Sin más que escribir, camine hacia la ventana mas próxima al escritorio y volé hacia Kame house. A ver a mi ¿héroe? Me demore alrededor de 20 minutos.

Llegue a Kame house, toque la puerta y para mi suerte me atendió el hombre que necesitaba.

— **¡Krilin!** — Exclame de alegría, estaba feliz de verlo, después de todo, era uno de mis mejores amigos también.

— **¿Gohan?** —Pregunto Krilin sorprendido— **¿Qué haces acá?**

— **¡Necesito tu ayuda!** — Le conté sin mas detalles.

— **¿En que? —** Dijo Krilin asustado- **¿Hay un nuevo enemigo? ¿O alguien revivió? Oh no, Gohan ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-** Dijo acercándose a mi y empezando a sacudirme con su brazos.

— **¡No**! — Dije algo avergonzado y tomándole el brazo para que se detuviera — **Lo que pasa es que le voyapedirmatrimonioavidel.**

— **¿Qué?** — Pregunto— **Hablaste muy rápido, repítelo**. — Me ordeno el ahora no-calvo.

—**Yo**—Exhalé— **Le quiero pedir matrimonio a Videl**.

— **¿De verdad? Eso es fantástico**. — Dijo alegrándose de la noticia y dándome un abrazo de felicitaciones.

—**Si, pero no se como hacerlo—** Le confesé— **¿Como le pediste matrimonio a 18?** — Nunca le había preguntado eso, la verdad se muy poco de su relación con ella, solo se que después de la batalla de Cel, el le ofreció alojamiento y de ahí adoptaron una relación seria y tuvieron una hija.

Krilin se puso rojo.

—**Yo ... yo, bueno yo—**Tartamudeaba.

Pov Krilin

¡No puede ser!, lo menos que esperaba era esa pregunta en este momento, pensé que me iba a enfrentar a eso, cuando Goku llegara del otro mundo, pero nadie pregunto detalles. Ahora me acordaba perfectamente como había sido.

—_**18 ya llevas viviendo 2 semanas acá ¿Qué piensas hacer**__? — Le pregunte a la rubia, mientras tomaba sol en la playa._

—_**Tonto— **__Exclamo mientras se quitaba unas gafas de sol de los ojos**—**_**_Necesito comida, ropa y un hogar y no pienso trabajar por tenerla y tu y tus amigos no me dejan robar ¿aparte me quieres dejar sin casa?_** — Me dijo enfurecida.

— _**No 18, no ¿Cómo se te ocurre?**_ —_Dije mientras ponía mi mano detrás de mi cabeza, en símbolo de error, estaba asustado de que me golpeara_—_**yo solo quería saber.**_

—_**Bueno, las mujeres de esta sociedad generalmente están en casa.**__ — Dijo la androide pensando—** ¿Qué diferencia hay en que yo este aquí?**_

—_**Bueno,**__**ellas están casadas.**_ —_L__e respondí, aunque inmediatamente me di una cachetada mental._

— _**¿Casada? ¿Que es eso? Bueno como sea, yo voy a ser casada entonces.**__ — Dijo sin dudarlo._

—_**18 necesitas un hombre.**__ — Mejor que no lo pensara, ¿que tipo de hombre podía traer?_

—_**No se preocupen**__— De la nada aparece el Maestro Roshi **—Si 18 necesita un esposo yo con gusto me sacrificare para eso. Aparte soy el dueño de la casa ¡así que es justo linda!**—Dijo mirándole el busto a 18. a lo que esta le dio una cachetada._

—_**Yo quiero que Krilin sea mi esposo, y más te vale no negarte.**_

Fin Pov Krilin

…

Pov Gohan

—**Gohan sabes estoy muy ocupado** - dijo Krilin riendo nerviosamente — **Maron esta enferma y 18 fue a la ciudad a comprar así que la tengo que cuidar.**

—**Pero Krilin** —que le habrá pasado bueno, quizás lo mejor seria convérsalo con mama.

Volé de nuevo a la montaña y entre a mi casa, mi mama estaba en la cocina como siempre.


	2. Proposición

Bueno, gracias a los que review del primer capitulo, de verdad gracias, espero no decepcionarlos, pero se que la tardanza me juega en contra pero créanme mejorare

Declaración: Bueno Dragón Ball no me pertenece si no a Akira Toriyama yo solo los ocupo para jugar con mi imaginación.

…

**Capitulo 2: La proposición**

Pov Gohan

¿A quien le podía pedir ayuda? Estaba acabado. El tiempo había pasado y mañana era la celebración del cumpleaños de Videl. Desde hace unos meses, quizás casi un año, había planeado pedirle matrimonio en esta fecha. Dos meses atrás había decidido comprar el anillo, pero ¿Por qué todavía no me sentía bien? ¿Cómo iba a saber si estaba bien o no? Tal vez iba a lucir patético.

— ¡**No, no puedo pensar así!—**Grite sin darme cuenta, ese seria el día que tendríamos que recordar por el resto de nuestras vidas y la verdad las situaciones del ultimo tiempo no han sido muy favorables.

* * *

><p><em>Hace unos días atrás…..<em>

_Iresa, la mejor amiga de Videl, nos había invitado a su casa nueva, hace unos meses se había casado con Shapner, y este al ser millonario, se había comprado una casa muy lujosa para el y su nueva esposa. Estacamos almorzando en su jardín._

—_**Y cuéntame Iresa ¿Cómo es tu vida nueva?**_ —_ Le pregunto Videl bastante emocionada, al parecer estábamos entrando a una de esas típicas charlas de chicas donde uno no puede hablar mucho, y si hablara, cosa que he hecho antes, seguramente diría algo entupido y Videl me regañarla. Es de esas situaciones donde mi papa diría que lo importante es preocuparse solo de comer y no atorarse._

—_**Fantástico Videl**_**—**_ Dijo la rubia chillando_**—**_** Prácticamente no extraño nada, creo que casarme con Shapner fue la mejor decisión que e tomado en mi vida.**_

— _**¿En serio?**_—_Se pregunto Videl, ella misma me había dicho que los encontraba muy opuestos y que eso no podría ser más que un noviazgo temporal.- __**Pero antes que te casaras, como unos meses antes, que Shapner te lo pidiera, me dijiste que quizás el no era para ti y que no te imaginabas por siempre con el.**_

—_**Videl, Videl, Videl**_—_ Río a carcajadas la rubia-__** Mira, creo que toda relación cambia para bien o para mal cuando tu novio te pide matrimonio**__._ — _¿Será verdad lo que dice Iresa? Tal vez tengo que tomar nota._

—_**Pero**…**.** — Podía ver la cara de Videl, quería protestar, o por al menos estaba pensándolo._

—_**Él fue tan especial, ¿te conté que me llevo en un camello hasta la playa?** — Dijo mientras con la mano derecha movía una parte de su melena atrás. _

—_**Vaya, nunca pensé que Shapner fuera tan**__….- Empezó a hablar Videl pero Iresa la interrumpió._

— _**Y contrato unos músicos y unos meseros—**_ _hablaba Iresa sin parar_— _**y ¿te dije que también compro un telón para ver películas? vimos una y después empezó otra, tenia trailer, y de la nada apareció un trailer donde salía el preguntadole a mi papa si podía pedir mi mano. Y cuando termino eso me lo pregunto. Fue tan especial**_— Ya estaba que vomitaba de tanto romanticismos.

— _**Wow**— exclamo Vide, buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse—** Es muy original y romántico**._

— _**¿Romántico? Es mas que eso sabes, lo que hizo ese día fue tan especial, gasto mucho dinero en una sola pregunta, pero no te miento, una no puede aceptar a cualquiera.**_ —_ Hum, es por este tipo de cosas que no me gusta que Videl siga siendo amiga de Iresa._

— _**¿No?**_ —_ Dijo Videl mirándome de reojo._

— _**¡Claro que no! ¡Esa proposición es como una predicción de todo lo que será tu matrimonio, si la proposición apesta, mas vale que lo dejes!**_

— _**Hum**_—_ En ese momento casi me atraganto con la comida. Que acaso toda la conversación iba a ser así._

— _**Videl**_—_Dijo Iresa_—_** Hazme caso, venimos soñando con ese día desde pequeñas, es algo para contarle a nuestras hijas, nietas, amiga, algo que toda la vida te marcara. No querrás avergonzarte de contarlo después.**_

* * *

><p>No sabia que hacer, prácticamente ese recuerdo era como una pesadilla, me provocaba muchos nervios, así que decidí contarle a mi familia en la cena lo que planeaba hacer.<p>

—**Papa, Mama, Goten**…. —Dije sus nombres para llamar su atención-** Tengo algo que decirles.**

— **¿Qué cosa Gohan? **— Dijo mi madre, siendo la que mas atención me puso, como de costumbre.

—**Bueno, es que mañana es el cumpleaños de Videl y yo pensé en**…— Iba a hablar pero me interrumpió un llanto proveniente de Goten.

— **¿Que te pasa Hijo?** —Le pregunto mi papa, dejando de comer.

—**Es… Es…que Go… Go...Gohan es una mala persona**— Exclamo mientras lloriqueaba.

**-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-** Pregunte sorprendido a mi hermano, no le había hecho nada malo.

—**Tú piensas terminar con Videl en sus cumpleaños y si haces eso se enojara contigo y no me invitara nunca más a comer helado o me dará juguetes** — Me grito mi hermano.

— **¡No, Goten te equivocas!** — Le Dijo mi papa, a lo que yo me sorprendí—**Videl intentaría golpear a Gohan con todo su ki, y seguramente lo perseguirá hasta que se canse.** —Me caí de la silla al escuchar eso.

— **¡Ya cállense!** —Le grite a mi familia — **¡Le quiero pedir matrimonio a Videl! ¡Eso quiero!** —Dije gritando, a lo que toda mi familia estuvo en silencio por un minuto y yo me empecé a avergonzar. Luego del minuto mi mama fue la primera en reaccionar.

— **Oh mi pequeño Gohan** —Dijo abrazándome con toda su fuerza posible— **Ya no estas pequeño y te iras de casa, y luego te olvidaras de tu vieja madre y después Goten también y tu padre…**

Bueno, la verdad no la escuche mas por que su abrazo me estaba asfixiando, a veces me pregunto si mama no es una Sayan como nosotros, por que no me sorprendería que la fuerza que tengo fuera de ella.

—**Tranquila Milk, ni siquiera sabemos si se casara**—Dijo papa, mientras intentaba librarme de mamá.

— **Oh no** — Exclamo mama cambiando de humor rápidamente —**Si esa chiquilla le dice que no a mi Gohan, seré yo la que la golpeara.** — Dijo mientras daba un puño a la mesa, a lo que esta se rompió.

— **Hum** — Si es que Videl dijera que no, seguramente seria porque no se siente lista y seguiríamos siendo novios, pero si mama la golpea…. — **Hum.**

Bueno ya al día siguiente en la tarde, estábamos todos almorzando, en la gran celebración que le había hecho Mister Satán a su única hija. Había gente que no conocía, familiares de Videl, también estaban algunos compañeros de la escuela y también algunos guerreros Z. Estaba la familia de Bulma, Krilin y otros de nuestros conocidos que habían conocido a Mister Satán en la pelea contra Boo.

El clima era agradable, todos andábamos con ropa de verano, pero con toques elegantes, Videl andaba con un vestido celeste, con un estampado blanco de flores, se veía hermosa, aunque al parecer ella no estaba muy como en el, seguramente Satán le dijo que se lo pusiera para la ocasión. Estábamos en un jardín con arbustos cortados con formas, de conejo, flores, ¡Hasta había uno de Mister Satán!, Había distintas mesas distribuidas, seguramente para que nadie notara cuanto comía mi papa o el señor Vegeta. Las mesas eran circulares y cada tenia un mantel blanco. En nuestra mesa estaba mi familia, Videl y Mister Satán.

Ya al momento del postre Mister Satán dijo un discurso entre lagrimas, la verdad por eso no se le entendió mucho, bueno lo único que le entendí fue…

— **¡Gracias por escucharme! Me gustaría que también el novio de mi hija, Gohan, dijera unas palabras. ¿Gohan estas bien?**

Bueno, me puse azul, yo todavía no estaba preparado emocionalmente, pero ¡Lo tenia que hacer! Camine hasta donde esta un pequeño escenario donde había un micrófono.

—**Ho... Ho... Hola **—Tartamudeé, algo nervioso—**Yo soy Gohan, para los que no me conocen soy el novio de Videl, y bueno**—Ahora me dirigía a ella—**Videl estoy muy feliz por tu cumpleaños y yo…quiero… decirte, tu, tu eres una persona muy importante para mi desde hace algún tiempo y yo… **—Tengo que tener valor—**siempre me supiste sorprender, eres una chica muy valiente y fuerte. Poco predecible**—Dije sonriéndole—**De alguna forma extraña fuimos formando amistad y luego nos hicimos novios y bueno creo que ya ha pasado tiempo y yo quisiera …**—Ahora tenia que ser, era el momento, metí mi mano en el bolsillo, donde estaba la caja pero no, no había nada y yo…—.**¿QUIEN RAYOS SACO LO QUE ESTABA EN MI BOLSILLO?.** — Escuche que alguien empezó a llorar desde una de las mesas y me temí lo peor.

— **¿Gohan? ¿Que pasa?** —Me pregunto un poco molesta de que mi discurso no fuera del todo decente, ¡Seguramente estaba avergonzada de tener un novio como yo!, tímido y tartamudeaba cuando estaba nervioso, y para peor ¡Que se enfurece de la nada!.

—**Es que yo…—** Intentaba dar una respuesta coherente y que no se arruinara todo.

— ¡**Gohan! ¡Lo siento! Fue idea de Trunks, yo lo tome y …— **Empezó a hablar mi hermano

— **¿Idea de Trunks?** —Exclame mientras mi mirada fue a la mesa de donde intentaba escapar un chico de pelo violeta.

—**!TRUNKS VE ALLA!**—Escuche que Bulma le gritaba al pequeño, me extraño que no fuera Vegeta, pero este estaba disfrutando el espectáculo que estaba haciendo.

— **Esta bien**— Refunfuño el pequeño enojado.

— ¡**Todo es culpa Goten!**— Dijo el niño apuntando a mi hermano, que lloraba.

— **¿Como iba a saber que iba a quedar atascado?** — Le argumento Goten.

— **¿Que cosa quedo atascada?** — Pregunto Videl confusa.

— **Pues es que**…. — Empecé a balbucear.

— **¡Todo es mi culpa Videl! **— Grito el pequeño Goten —**Gohan te había comprado un anillo muy bonito y yo lo arruine.**

— **¿Un… un anillo?** —Pregunto Videl Sorprendida— **¿Para que?**

— **Pues para**…- Intente seguir hablando pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—**Pues para casarse, no es obvio. **— Le respondió Trunks calmado.

— **Videl **— Dijo Goten mirando a Videl— **¿Tu aceptarías a mi hermano?** — Debo decir que toda esta situación había sido bastante impredecible, y por un momento todo se detuvo, si Videl decía que Si, así recordaría el día que le pedí matrimonio, una secuencia de accidentes, mientras que si decía que no mi mama seguramente la golpearía y quizás hasta terminaríamos.

Videl río un poco antes de responder.

—**Cálmate Gohan**— había notado mi nerviosismo—**Claro que acepto a tu hermano, pequeño Goten.**

Después de eso todos nos aplaudieron y mi nerviosismo ya había sido cosa del pasado para mi suerte, todos nos saludaron y nos felicitaron. Debo decir que una vez que superas esa etapa parece que todo lo demás es fácil.

—**Gohan**—Me dijo Videl. —**Sígueme a la habitación tenemos que hablar**. —La seguí y entramos, me sentía tranquilo ahí sin tanta gente.

—**Gohan, te quería dar las gracias.** — Me tomo de las manos.

— **¿las gracias?** — Le pregunte sorprendido— **¿Por qué?**

— **Pues por ser valiente y querer llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. **— Sonreí, definitivamente Videl era la indicada.

— **¿No te molesto la proposición? Pensé que ibas a querer algo más romántico. Como lo hizo Shapner**

— **¿Shapner?-** Pregunto, Videl riéndose—**Estas loco, ni que fuera como Iresa.-** sin mas nos abrazamos por un momento balanceándonos. Hasta que entro alguien.

—**OH, siento interrumpir pero**…— Dijo Iresa.

— **¿Qué pasa Iresa? **— Le pregunto Videl de buen humor.

—**Pues, debido a los últimos acontecimientos** — Se río un poco al terminar la frase—pensé que iban a necesitar mi ayuda, y creo que no hay tiempo que perder.

— **¿Ayuda? ¿En que?** — Comente sorprendido — **¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitamos yo y Videl?**

—**Gohan, tontito**—Dijo la rubia— **Acaso olvidaste que mi trabajo es organizar Bodas.**

— **¡Tienes razón Iresa!** — Exclamo Videl emocionada— **Podrás ayudarnos.**

— **¡Pero Videl!-** Dije intentando calmarme**— ¿De verdad necesitamos a Iresa? Es decir ¿de verdad necesitamos que nos ayuden con nuestra propia boda?**

—Gohan, Gohan, Gohan— **Interrumpió Iresa**— **La Boda en el acontecimiento más importante en la vida de una chica, es vital tener a alguien que te ayude: baile, comida, invitados, regalos, lugares, flores, etc. Videl, tú y tu prometido no pueden dejar que se casen en un lugar feo. Es solo una vez en la vida.**

—**Eh bueno**…— Videl empezó a balbucear— **Cariño creo que deberíamos pensar seriamente lo de Iresa.**

—**Pero…**

— **¡Gohan!** —Grito Iresa— **Créeme ahora viene la peor parte,¡Tienes que aceptar toda la ayuda posible!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Bueno este episodio para mi gusto fue un poquito más romántico! Claro esto es una comedia, pero creo que no pude evitar esa parte en la preparación de una boda jaja. Bueno siento mucho la larga espera intentare subir un nuevo capitulo en los próximos días. Ah y bueno debo decir que ustedes fueron los que me inspiran y me motivan a seguir con mis historias!<strong>

.


End file.
